Holding Back The Tears
by jejehan
Summary: NEW- YUNJAE - Jaejoong seorang putra duyung yang menjadi incaran Yunho, Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin karena air mata Jaejoong dapat menyembuhkan semua penyakit. Jaejoong tidak suka dengan Yunho, Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin karena mereka sama saja dengan manusia lainnya, yaitu semua manusia membunuh kaum putri/putra duyung. Bagaimana kisah mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Holding Back The Tears

.

.

"Apakah kamu tau legenda mengenai putri duyung?"

"Ah, aku tau air matanya sangat diincar kan? Air mata mereka penyembuh semua penyakit apabila kita bisa mendapatkan air mata itu sebelum jatuh ke darat dan apabila air mata itu sudah jatuh ke darat, air mata itu berubah menjadi mutiara."

"Benarkah? Kalau kita mendapatkan air mata mereka, kita bisa kaya. Bagaimana kalau kita menangkap mereka?"

"Ide bagus! Kita cari mereka dan ambil air mata mereka!"

.

"Anakku, dengarkan Appa. Kamu harus mencari banyak bangsa duyung untuk negeri kita karena air mata mereka dapat menyembuhkan segala penyakit di negeri kita ini. Ini demi kesejahteraan negeri kita."

"Baik Appa, aku mengerti. Namun, bagaimana aku tau mereka akan menangis?"

"Tidak akan pernah tau.. tapi kamu bisa membuat mereka menangis."

"Dengan cara?"

"Apapun, termasuk menyiksa mereka."

.

"Anakku, berhati-hatilah dengan para manusia. Mereka mengincar air mata kita. Mereka rakus, mereka maruk, dan mereka tidak tahu rasa berterima kasih."

"Benarkah Appa? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan manusia."

"Tapi kamu akan dan kamu harus melindungi semua bangsa kita dari makhluk rakus itu. Mengerti?"

"Tapi.. bagaimana caranya saat mereka mendekat Appa?"

"Tenggelamkan perahu mereka dan tarik mereka ke dasar laut."

"Membunuh!? Tidak Appa! Itu tidak baik!"

"Tapi kamu harus atau nyawa bangsa kita adalah taruhannya."

"Baik Appa..."

.

"Anakku sayang, apakah kamu tau mengenai legenda putri duyung yang menjadi manusia?"

"Aku tau Umma. Namun, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan manusia sehingga aku tidak tau bagaimana rupa mereka."

"Rupa mereka seperti kita, namun mereka memiliki kaki. Kita bisa seperti mereka sebentar dengan cara meminum ramuan perubah duyung menjadi manusia."

"Apa itu kaki?"

"Seperti ekor,namun mereka terpisah dan mereka akan bergerak bergantian. Ah, lebih baik kalau kamu melihatnya sendiri."

"Begitukah? Aku mau bertemu dengan mereka."

"Tapi kamu tidak boleh mendekati mereka nak, kamu pasti akan disiksa oleh mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka akan mengambil air mata kita."

.

"Air mata kita tidak boleh habis atau kalau sampai habis, kita akan menjadi buih."

"Kenapa bisa begitu, Halmonie?"

"Karena air mata kita menjadi sumber kehidupan juga untuk kita. Namun..."

"Namun apa Halmonie?"

"Apabila seseorang meminumkan ramuan pengubah para duyung menjadi manusia, maka duyung itu akan menjadi manusia selamanya."

"Tidak bisa kembali, Halmonie?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Semoga aku tidak seperti itu."

"Kamu harus menjaga dirimu dari para manusia nak."

.

Matahari terik menerpa seorang pangeran tampan berkulit tan namun tidak menyulutkan niat pangeran tersebut mencari keberadaan bangsa duyung yang melegenda dengan air matanya.

Penyakit dan peperangan membuat bangsanya membutuhkan banyak obat dan sangat sulit menemukan obat-obat tersebut.

Sang raja membuat keputusan untuk menangkap para duyung dan mengambil air mata mereka agar digunakan untuk obat.

Dan akhirnya sekaranglah pangeran tersebut berada, dia sedang berada di atas laut yang luas, menuju ke arah pulau Day Moon, tempat para pelaut bermalam apabila mereka mencari putri duyung.

Sang pangeran tidak sendiri. Dia pergi berlayar dengan tiga kawannya yang juga berstatus sebagai seorang pangeran dan putra mahkota.

Mereka mempunyai misi yang sama yaitu mencari putri duyung untuk menyelamatkan rakyat mereka.

Kapal mereka yang bernama Black Pearl memecah lautan dengan gagah siang itu. Biru laut seakan menyambut mereka dan ingin mengantar ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

Angin berhembus ringan membuat kapal menjadi melaju dengan kekuatan sedang.

Sesekali sang pangeran negeri Winter Rose berkulit tan itu menutup matanya untuk menikmati hembusan angin laut yang segar.

"Hei Yunho hyung, apakah kamu yakin di sana ada putri duyung yang akan menunggu kita?" tanya seorang pangeran bersuara husky kepada pangeran negeri Winter Rose itu.

Jung Yunho. Namja berkulit tan, berbibir hati, matanya seperti mata musang itu menoleh ke temannya yang sama-sama berstatus sebagai pangeran, Park Yoochun.

Park Yoochun adalah pangeran negeri Rising Sun yang juga ikut dalam pencarian putri duyung karena Ibunya sekarang ini tertidur dalam pengaruh racun. Namja berjidat lebar ini sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk membangunkan sang Ibunda tercinta namun semua hasilnya nihil dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berlabuh bersama Yunho.

"Hmm.. aku tidak tau. Kita tidak akan tau sebelum mencoba bukan?" jawab Yunho.

Yunho pergi bukan hanya dengan Yoochun, namun juga dengan kedua putra mahkota lainnya.

Putra mahkota bernama Kim Junsu merupakan putra mahkota negeri Zion yang mencari putri duyung untuk kesembuhan Appanya yang suka mengeluh jantungnya sakit. Putra mahkota bersuara lembut ini cukup dekat dengan Yunho melebihi teman-temannya yang lain.

Putra mahkota yang lain adalah Shim Changmin, dia adalah putra mahkota dari kerajaan Ten Heavens. Dia bertubuh tinggi dan dia disebut sebagai raja evil karena dia suka iseng kepada hyungnya yang lain. Namja berwajah kekanakan ini memang iseng namun dia sebenarnya jenius dan baik hati. Alasan dia ikut Yunho adalah untuk menyelidiki kandungan zat apa yang ada di dalam air mata putri duyung sehingga mungkin manusia bisa membuatnya tanpa harus menunggu air mata asli dari putri duyung tersebut.

Keempat orang ini bersahabat, bahkan mereka mempunyai cita-cita untuk mensejahterahkan kerajaan mereka bersama karena kelak mereka akan memimpin kerajaan. Yunho dan Yoochun sendiri masing-masing memiliki seorang nunna. Ntah apa keputusan masing—masing ayah mereka apakah akan menyerahkan tahta kepada seorang wanita untuk menjadi ratu atau tidak.

Kembali ke Yunho. Matanya menerawang ke arah pulau di seberang sana yang mulai terlihat. Pulau berbentuk bulan sabit itu begitu mempesona. Dengan pasir putih yang mengundang para pelaut untuk singgah ke sana untuk sekedar beristirahat atau bersinggah untuk mencari para putri duyung.

Ciprak

Suara air itu membuat Yunho mengarah ke asal suara.

Dia mengusap matanya berkali-kali, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Ciprak Ciprak

Dua kali suara itu sekarang ini terdengar.

Ciprak Ciprak Ciprak Ciprak

Suara itu semakin sering terdengar seiring dengan banyaknya ikan lumba-lumba yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Lumba-lumba itu seakan memberikan sambutan kepada rombongan Yunho dkk.

Yunho tersenyum senang melihat lumba-lumba itu berenang ke arah mereka.

"Hua lumba-lumba," ucap Junsu yang ikut senang melihat lumba-lumba yang berennag ke arah mereka dengan cepat.

Namun..

Duak

Duak

Kapal rombongan mereka dihantam oleh sesuatu yang berada di bawah air.

Ya, lumba-lumba itulah yang melakukannya.

Kapal itu menjadi oleng dan hampir saja tenggelam.

"Huaa, bagaimana ini hyung!?" seru Changmin yang ketakutan mereka akan tenggelam.

"Berpegangan yang erat!" ucap Yoochun yang sudah memeluk tiang layar terlebih dahulu dan akhirnya Changmin ikut berpegangan juga.

Yunho dan Junsu berpegangan pada kemudi agar kapal tidak terlalu oleng.

"Pertahankan terus Junsu!" ucap Yunho sambil mencoba menyeimbangkan kemudi mereka.

Duak duak

Kapal black pearl itu terus oleng karena lumba lumba itu terus saja menggoyangkan kapal tersebut.

.

Dari dalam laut, seorang laki-laki melihat kejadian itu dan berniat untuk membantu rombongan tersebut tanpa tau siapa mereka.

Dengan cepat dia berenang ke permukaan dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat makhluk yang hampir sama dengannya tetapi sepertinya mereka berbeda karena mereka tidak memiliki ekor.

"Apa itu?" gumamnya.

"Huaa tolong kami!"

Mendengar teriakan semua rombongan itu, laki-laki itu berenang menuju ke kapal mereka yang memiliki tiga layar dan patung putri duyung di depannya.

"Hentikan!" ucap laki-laki itu ke arah para lumba-lumba.

Sontak semua lumba-lumba yang ada di sana menghentikan serangannya dan melihat ke arah laki-laki tersebut. Tak terkecuali rombongan tersebut.

"Kemarilah. Mereka bisa terjatuh kalau kalian menyerang mereka terus," ucap laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu memiliki mata berwarna coklat yang bulat, bibir yang semerah cherry, dan bibir yang mancung. Kulit putih susunya terlihat berkilauan saat terkena sinar matahari.

Dengan lembut dia mengusap sayang semua lumba-lumba yang ada di sana.

Semua rombongan terpana dengan rupanya yang indah dan gerakannya yang penuh dengan kelembutan.

"Hei, kamu, siapa namamu?" tanya Yunho.

Laki-laki itu mengadahkan kepalanya ke asal suara.

"Eoh? Kita berbicara bahasa yang sama rupanya. Namaku Kim Jaejoong," ucap laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum manis dan langsung menghipnotis rombongan tersebut.

"Manis sekali," ucap mereka dalam hati.

"Kamu hebat sekali bisa berenang dengan bertelanjang dada seperti itu. Apakah kamu sudah biasa berenang di sini?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, "betul."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahan berenang di dalam air seperti itu? Lautan ini penuh dengan ikan hiu," tanya Changmin.

"Karena.."

Ucapan Jaejoong terhenti saat dia menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat mereka tercengang.

Deg

Inikah takdir?

Seseorang yang mereka kagumi pada akhirnya adalah seseorang yang akan mereka sakiti karena Jaejoong adalah seorang..

Putra duyung..

.

.

TBC

.

Hello readers ^^ maaf sepertinya saya terlalu lama berhiatus hehehe ^^

Saya kembali dengan cerita baru ^^

Semoga kalian suka ^^

Saya tunggu review kalian ^^

Terima kasih *bow* ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Kamu..."

"Kamu ternyata..."

"...seorang..."

"... putri duyung?"

"Putri!? Ya!" Namja berkulit putih pucat itu memekik tanda tidak terima. Seluruh lautan mengira kalau ia adalah seorang putri duyung dan sekarang makhluk aneh yang ada di depan dirinya juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'putri'.

"Dunia ini sudah gila," gumam namja itu sambil menunjukan wajah tidak sukanya.

"Yang benar saja, aku ini namja," ucapnya sambil memukul dadanya dengan gerakan yang tegas.

"Tapi dadamu montok," ucap namja berkulit tan yang kemudian langsung menutup kedua bibir hatinya dengan tangannya yang kekar.

Huh

Namja berbibir cherry itu mempoutkan bibirnya dengan penuh rasa kesal.

"Jadi kamu disebut apa kalau bukan putri?" tanya seorang namja kekanakan yang sangat ingin tau mengenai namja berkulit pucat dan berbibir cherry tersebut.

"Tentu lawan dari putri. Hmmm, pangeran? Putra?" tanya namja dengan ekor ikan tersebut kepada keempat pemuda yang ada di atas kapal.

"Hmm.. baiklah, putra," ucap seorang namja berjidat lebar.

"Baiklah. Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan putri karena aku adalah seorang namja," ucap namja yang dipanggil putra duyung itu sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Baiklah, siapa kalian? Aku rasa kalian bukanlah orang yang jahat," celotehan namja berbibir cherry itu sepertinya akan menjadi bumerang baginya.

"Kenalkan dulu namamu sebelum menanyakan nama orang lain," ucap namja berkulit tan itu. Sepertinya dia sangat ingin mengetahui namja tersebut.

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong," ucap putra duyung tersebut sambil berenang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Namaku Jung Yunho," ucap namja berkulit tan itu dengan sedikit menyeringai. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan air mata dari putra duyung itu ternyata.

"Shim Changmin," ucap namja berwajah kekanakan dan yang paling tinggi dari yang lainnya.

"Aku Park Yoochun," ucap namja berjidat lebar dan berjalan ke pinggir kapal untuk melihat Jaejoong lebih dekat.

"Dan aku Kim Junsu. Senang bisa berjumpa denganmu," ucap namja berpantat seksi itu yang sudah tidak sabar ingin mendapatkan barang yang dia cari.

Tidak, bukan yang Junsu cari. Namun yang mereka cari.

Air mata dari bangsa duyung.

"Heummm kenapa kalian mempunyai sesuatu yang aneh pada bagian bawah kalian? Tidak seperti aku yang mempunyai ekor untuk berenang," ucap Jaejoong sambil menyipak-nyipakkan ekornya ke permukaan air.

"Ah ini disebut ka- aww," ucapan Junsu terpotong saat Changmin menyikutnya.

"Sepertinya kali ini dia tidak tau kita ini siapa. Dia tidak tau mengenai kaki dan juga tidak takut dengan manusia," ucap Changmin berbisik setelah mengajak ketiga temannya yang lain untuk berembuk.

"Sepertinya iya. Lebih baik jangan beritau siapa kita agar kita mudah mendekatinya. Aku takut kalau kita memberitau dia, dia akan lari dan kita tidak akan bisa menangkapnya," bisik Yoochun dan mendapatkan anggukan dari semuanya.

"Hei, kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memainkan air dengan jemari lentiknya.

Saat keempat pemuda itu melihat Jaejoong, mereka menjadi terpana dengan keanggunan putra duyung itu.

Mereka terdiam sebentar sambil melihat Jaejoong.

Mata doenya yang bulat seakan-akan siap menghipnotis semua orang dengan keindahan matanya.

Bibir cherrynya yang basah karena air, seakan-akan seperti buah cherry yang segar.

Kulit putih pucat miliknya yang bersinar di bawah matahari.

Ekornya yang berwarna hijau kebiruan membuatnya menjadi menawan.

Dan gerakannya yang lembut seperti mengajak semua orang untuk dekat dengannya.

Cipak cipak

Jaejoong memainkan ekornya sambil menunggu jawaban dan berhasil membangunkan lamunan keempat pemuda itu.

"Aku menunggu jawaban kalian," ucap Jaejoong sambil terus memainkan ekornya.

"Ah, ini namanya ekor darat. Ya, ini ekor darat," ucap Junsu asal sambil menunjukan mukanya yang sedikit aneh karena menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Eumm? Ekor darat? Kedengarannya aneh. Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita duduk sambil bersantai," ucap Jaejoong dengan muka dan tangan yang berada di pinggiran kapal.

Mata coklat Jaejoong jadi terlihat jelas oleh keempat pemuda tersebut.

Dengan pelahan Jaejoong menaikan tubuhnya ke atas kapal.

Sifatnya yang polos menjadikannya sasaran empuk untuk ditangkap. Oleh karena itu dia tidak diperbolehkan naik ke permukaan oleh ayah dan ibunya.

Namun hari ini, takdir membawanya kepada keadaan yang gawat.

Jaejoong sudah berada di atas kapal berkat bantuan Yunho.

"Hua, benda ini besar ya," ucap Jaejoong sambil meneliti seisi dek kapal.

Keempat pemuda itu hanya terdiam sambil menyeringai.

"Bagus kan? Kamu mau ikut kami menaiki benda ini dan berkeliling dunia?" ajak Yoochun dengan seringainya.

"Eum? Bolehkah? Asik hehe," ucap Jaejoong senang sambil menggoyangkan ekornya.

Kulit putih pucatnya terlihat berkemilauan dan juga ekornya yang berwana biru kehijauan terlihat mempesona.

Namun tidak lama...

"Ahh panas," ucap Jaejoong sambil menyipak-nyipakkan ekornya. Tubuhnya terasa panas saat berada di atas kapal.

"Uhh panass," ucap Jaejoong yang mulai terpekik.

Bukan membantu Jaejoong untuk kembali namun mereka malah mengambil botol kecil seukuran kelingking dan berdiri mengerubugi Jaejoong.

"Akhhh!" Jaejoong semakin terpekik, "Panas!"

Jaejoong seperti ikan yang tidak berdaya saat dinaikan ke darat.

Tubuhnya menggeliat kepanasan.

Panas menyengat dan juga permukaan kapal dari kayu jati yang menjadi panas, membuat Jaejoong tidak berdaya.

Dia terus bergerak menggeliat kepanasan hingga tenaganya habis.

Tuk

Tuk Tuk

Air mata Jaejoong yang jatuh ke atas permukaan kapal berubah menjadi mutiara.

"Itu dia air matanya!" pekuk Junsu senang melihat air mata yang keluar dari mata Jaejoong.

Dengan cepat dia langsung menadahkan air mata Jaejoong sebelum air mata itu jatuh ke atas permukaan kapal.

Tes tes

"Hiks... sakit.. sakit... Umma, Appa..," rintih Jaejoong namun dibalas dengan muka senang para keempat pemuda tersebut.

Air mata Jaejoong terus saja menetes.

Junsu mengisi botol kecilnya sampai setengah penuh.

"Hiks.. sakit.. panas.. hiks," ucap Jaejoong yang merasakan seluruh tubuhnya merasa terbakar, apalagi pada bagian ekornya.

Tes tes tes

Serakah.

Keempat pemuda tersebut sudah mengisi semua botol mereka hingga penuh.

Dengan lima tetes air mata Jaejoong, botol mereka langsung penuh.

Begitu mereka ke dalam kamar mereka untuk menaruh air mata Jaejoong dan mengambil botol lainnya, mereka tidak tau Jaejoong sudah sangat lemah.

Dan inilah hasilnya. Jaejoong pingsan di atas kapal dengan kondisi memprihatinkan.

Beberapa bagain tubuhnya terbakar matahari dan menjadi merah.

Bagian lengan kanannya, telapak tangan kiri, bagian perut, punggung, dan yang paling parah adalah ekornya yang seperti layu.

Yunho yang paling antusias langsung kembali melihat Jaejoong untuk mengambil air matanya dengan botol kecilnya yang kedua.

Klang.

Botol yang digenggam Yunho jatuh bergitu saja ke permukaan kapal.

Dia menghampiri Jaejoong, melihat kondisi Jaejoong.

Tangannya terjulur untuk menggendong tubuh Jaejoong.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke pelukannya.

"Yoochun, cepat ambil bak air yang ada di gudang dan bawa ke sini!" ucap Yunho.

Yoochun yang masih di dalam kamar dan tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi hanya mengikuti instruksi Yunho dan langsung mengambil bak mandi besar dibantu oleh Changmin.

Dia langsung menaruh bak mandi besar itu di hadapan Yunho.

"Astaga Yunho hyung, apa yang terjadi!?"

"Hyung, ada apa dengan Jaejoong?" Changmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya terhadap makhluk yang dia kagumi itu.

"Dia tidak akan apa-apa. Ambil air laut Chun, Changmin. Isi sampai penuh di bak itu."

Namja berjidat lebar itu langsung mengambil air laut dengan menggunakan ember dari tong anggur yang dibelah dua dan tidak terkecuali dengan namja berwajah kekanakan itu. Dia juga ikut membawa ember tersebut.

Lambat laun air di dalam bak mandi terbuat dari kayu jati tersebut terisi penuh.

Yunho langsung meletakan Jaejoong pelan-pelan di dalam bak mandi besar tersebut.

Junsu yang baru keluar dari dalam kapal langsung kaget dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Junsu.

"Dia hanya kepanasan," jawab Yunho seadanya. Jujur dia juga tidak tau dengan apa yang terjadi namun yang jelas dia melihat Jaejoong kepanasan.

"Tapi tubuhnya menjadi seperti terbakar," ucap Junsu khawatir. Ntah mengapa Junsu begitu khawatir dengan sosok putra duyung tersebut ,"biar aku ambil ramuan obat bakar."

Junsu langsung kembali kekamarnya meninggalkan Yunho, Changmin, dan Yoochun yang hanya terdiam melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang semula memucat, kembali seperti sedia kala.

Dengan cepat Junsu langsung kembali dengan membawa ramuan berwarna hijau pekat dan berupa cacahan daun kecil.

Dia lansung memberikan ramuan itu ke kulit Jaejoong.

Saat Junsu mengoleskan ramuan itu, lambat laun Jaejoong menggerakan matanya.

"Jaejoong ah," panggil Junsu untuk menarik Jaejoong agar sadar, "sadarlah Jaejoong ah."

Perlahan mata Jaejoong terbuka dan menampakan mata doenya yang indah.

Tak lama dia merasakan teramat perih pada lukanya.

"A..ah," rintih Jaejoong. Perih, itu yang dia raasakan.

"A-ah!" Jaejoong memekik keras.

Keempat pemuda itu kaget dengan lengkingan suara Jaejoong.

Ramuan obat itu memang akan memberikan rasa sakit apabila dioleskan pada luka.

"Tahan Jae, tahan," ucap Junsu masih sambil terus mengoleskan ramuan obat tersebut.

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya kencang dan hal itu membuat bibirnya berdarah.

Tentu saja perih. Apalagi luka Jaejoong terkena air laut, maka akan menjadi lebih perih.

Tes tes

Air mata Jaejoong keluar lagi dan kali ini keempat pemuda tersebut langsung mengambil botol kecil untuk menampung air mata Jaejoong.

Tuk tuk

Air mata Jaejoong masih menetes.

Yunho langsung menadahkan air mata Jaejoong yang jatuh dari dagu namja cantik tersebut dan semuanya bergantian sampai botol kedua mereka penuh.

Ya. Sampai botol berisi air mata Jaejoong yang kedua penuh.

Jaejoong semakin lemah.

Pandangannya mengabur.

Dan perlahan dia menutup matanya dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh keempat pemuda tersebut.

Kluk

Seluruh tubuh Jaejoong akhirnya terendam ke dalam bak air dan mata Jaejoong tertutup rapat.

Mukanya semakin pucat setelah tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata.

Keempat pemuda tersebut hanya melihat Jaejoong dengan pandangan datar.

"Memang harus ada yang dikorbankan," ucap Yunho datar sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Junsu hyung, memang sebegitu sakitnya obat itu?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Iya. Aku sengaja memberikan obat yang cukup sakit agar aku bisa mendapatkan air matanya lagi. Toh kalian juga langsung mengambilnya juga bukan?" ucap Junsu sambil menunjuk botol kecil berisi air mata Jaejoong.

Changmin terdiam.

Ya, dalam hati kecilnya dia tidak tega.

Mereka dibutakan oleh nafsu mereka sendiri.

Mereka dibutakan oleh keserakahan mereka sendiri.

Dan mereka sampai tega melukai makhluk lain demi mendapatkan hal tersebut.

Ironis.

Changmin tersenyum kecut dan mendatangi Jaejoong.

Dia terdiam sebentar saat melihat Jaejoong benar-benar pingsan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya mejadikan air mata duyung ini begitu hebat?" gumam Changmin "air mata mereka bisa menyembuhkan penyakit. Bagaimana bisa?"

Denagn perlahan Changmin menjulurkan tangannya ke dalam bakmandi tersebut, meraih tngkuk Jaejoong.

Dia mengangkat kepala Jaejoong ke atas pemukaan air.

"Malang sekali nasibmu. Kamu sengaja dibuat menangis oleh kami harena kami harus mendapatkan air matamu. Maafkan kami, kami harus mengorbankanmu untuk kepentingan kami. Setelah semua ini berakhir, kami janji akan membawamu kembali ke asalmu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia kembali menenggelamkan kepala Jaejoong ke bawah permukaan air dan masuk ke dalam kapal tanpa mengetahui Yunho berdiri di lantai atas kapal.

Dia terdiam dan hanya menatap Jaejoong sendu.

"Sekejam itukah kamipadamu?"

Yunho menghela napas berat.

"Bersabarlah."

.

Hari semakin sore.

Keempat pemuda itu memutuskan untuk bermalam di pulau DayMoon.

Mereka mendirikan tenda dan api unggun untuk memasak ikan laut yang ditangkap oleh Yoochun dan Junsu.

Dengan cekatan Yunho mengambil banyak ranting pohon untuk dijadikan api unggun.

Karena hari semakin gelap, dia takut kalaumereka tidak keburu menyalakan api sebagai penerangan untuk menghindari diri dari hewan buas.

Ketiga teman lainnya sedang mendirikan tenda untuk mereka tidur, sementara Jaejoong sampai sekarang masih belum bangun.

Mereka membawa Jaejoong turun dari kapal dan ikut bersama dengan mereka ke pulau.

Tentu saja Jaejoong masih di dalam bak mandi.

Setelah semuanya beres, mereka membakar ikan dan juga merebus jamur serta rebung yang mereka temukan di dalam hutan.

Keempat pemuda itu makan dengan lahap setelah tadi mereka tidak makan saat makan siang.

"Changmin, kenapa kamu melihat ke arah Jaejoong terus?" tanya Yunho yang memperhatikan Changmin yang sendari tadi melihat ke arah Jaejoong berulang-ulang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung. Hanya berpikir apa yang mereka makan di dalam lautan sana," ucap Changmin santai dan kembali menyantap ikan bakarnya.

"Begitukah? Kamu tertarik dengan namja itu?" ucap Junsu yang penasaran kenapa Changmin begitu memperhatikan Jaejoong.

"Ya aku tertarik," ucapan Changmin membuat Yunho memberhentikan makannya tanpa melihat ke arah Changmin, menunggu Changmin mengatakan hal lain mengenai ketertarikan dirinya kepada Jaejoong.

"Kalian tau sendiri kan aku tertarik untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai penelitianku? Itu saja. Kalau nanti dia dibawa untuk dijadikan penelitianku, aku bingung dia akan makan apa. Dia bukan seperti kita yang suka memakan nasi bukan?" lanjut Changmin dengan senyuman lebar. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk meneliti Jaejoong ternyata.

Setelah mendengar penuturan Changmin, dia langsung kembali menyantap ikannya perlahan.

Lega?

Mungkin sepertinya sang pangeran mulai tertarik dengan sang putra duyung.

.

Malam menjelang.

Mereka semua tertidur pulas sehabis makan malam. Sepertinya kecapean.

Mereka juga memasukan Jaejoong ke dalam tenda bersama dengan mereka. Dia diletakan di dekat mulut tenda.

Tes tes

Hujan mengguyur tempat mereka tidur dan menjadikannya lebih dingin.

Tak lama terdengar suara gemerisik dedaunan yang bertabrakan dan beberapa ranting pohon.

Keempat pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terusik.

Dan tak lama, beberapa mata muncul dari arah mulut tenda.

Makhluk-makhluk itu berbulu coklat kehitaman.

Empat taring di masing-masing mulut mereka.

Air liur mereka menetes karena kelaparan.

Mata berwarna merah kecoklatan yang begitu menyeramkan.

Ya. Serigala hutan.

Mereka menarik Jaejoong dari dalam bak mandi dengan cara menggigit lengannya.

Jaejoong yang masih belum kembali kesadarannya hanya pasrah saat digigit dan ditarik keluar.

Darah segar mengalir dari lengan Jaejoong dan mengalir sampai ke ekornya.

Amis.

Bau amis langsung menyerebak di kalangan para serigala dan mengundang serigala lainnya untuk datang.

Selain tangan, serigala lainnya menggigit ekor Jaejoong di bagian tengah.

Darah segar juga kembali mengalir.

Semakin kuat bau anyir di sana dan membangunkan Changmin.

Dia mengucek matanya dan kaget melihat Jaejoong sudah diangkat keluar bak mandi dengan cara digigit.

"Hyungdeul! Jaejoong digigit serigala!"

Sontak semua pemua itu bangun dan kaget melihat Jaejoong berlumuran darah.

"Gggrrr," serigala-serigala itu menggeram, memberikan peringatan agar jangan mendekati mereka.

"Unnhh," Jaejoong yang merasakan prih sedikit membuka matanya.

"Sakit..," ucapnya lirih, "Sakit.. Umma, Appa."

Dia berusaha lepas dari gigitan serigala itu namun nihil karena dia tidak mempunyai tenaga.

Sementara keempat pemuda itu sudah mengambil panah dan pedang mereka.

Changmin pertama kali melayangkan panah ke arah serigala yang mengigit ekor Jaejoong dan terkena di bagian lehernya.

"Akh!" Jaejoong memekik kesakitan ketika serigala yang mengigit lengannya semakin mengencangkan gigitannya.

Yunho dengan cepat menuju ke arah serigala yang mengigit lengan Jaejoong tetapi kemudian dia hampir diterkam dua serigala lainnya kalau Junsu dan Changmin tidak melepaskan dua anak panah yang langsung menusuk ke arah kepala dan dada dua serigala itu.

Yunho melayangkan pedangnya ke arah leher serigala yang ada di depannya.

Darah keluar dari leher serigala itu dan memercik ke arah Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Yoochun, Changmin, dan Junsu langsung keluar tenda memeriksa apakah ada serigala lain di belakang Jaejoong.

Dan benar saja. Masih ada empat serigala di belakang Jaejoong.

Changmin, Junsu, dan Yoochun langsung menebas serigala-serigala tersebut sampai tubuh mereka juga penuh darah serigala-serigala tersebut.

Satu serigala menerjang kembali ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang kaget hanya bisa membatu. Yang dia lihat saat itu hanyalah serigala yang siap menerkamnnya.

Namun sesosok tubuh tegap melindunginya.

Ya. Yunho melindungi Jaejoong dengan badannya dan membuat bahu kirinya terkena gigitan serigala.

"Akh," Yunho memekik dan tidak bisa melawan karena serigala itu menggigit bahu kanan Yunho.

"Yunho ah!" Jaejoong sedikit berteriak karena kaget.

Yoochun yang mengetahui Yunho digigit serigala dari pekikan Jaejoong, dia langsung menebas serigala tersebut.

Napas Yunho terengah, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong.

"Yunho hyung," panggil Yoochun saat melihat luka Yunho begitu parah.

Yunho menggeleng, seperti mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak apa-apa.

"Yunho ah, lukamu," ucap Jaejoong lemah.

Luka Jaejoong sebenarnya lebih parah dari Yunho.

"Berbaringlah Yunho ah..," ucap Jaejoong lemah dan menarik tangan Yunho untuk berbaring sementara tubuh Jaejoong sudah di darat sekarang, bukan di dalam bak mandi.

Yunho menurut dan sedikit meringis karena sakit yang mendera di bahunya.

Jaejoong sedikit meraba luka Yunho.

"Mianhae Yunho ah... Mianhae..," ucap Jaejoong berkali-kali.

Air mata Jaejoong kembali menetes dari dahunya dan turun ke luka Yunho.

Tes Tes

Lambat laun luka Yunho menutup dan sembuh, sementara Jaejoong semakin pucat.

"Jae ah, cukup," ucap Yunho yang tidak tega melihat muka pucat Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..," suara Jaejoong terdengar lirih.

Darah dari lengan dan ekornya sudah berhenti mengalir, namun tubuhnya menjadi sangat lemas.

Tetesan air mata Jaejoong yang terakhir saat itu bertepatan dengan menutupnya luka Yunho.

Dan setelahnya, Jaejoong kembali tumbang.

Kali ini disertai dengan panas yang tinggi.

Yunho tidak lagi merasakan sakit pada bahunya.

"Jae ah!" Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong dan membaringkannya di atas kain tempat mereka tidur.

"Nnh.. Pusing..," Jaejoong memijit kepalanya.

Yunho langsung mengambil kain putih miliknya dan menyobeknya menjadi dua.

Dia mengambil wine miliknya.

"Tahan Jae, ini akan sedikit sakit," ucapnya menangkan Jaejoong. Dia takut Jaejoong terkena infeksi akibat gigitan serigala.

Dengan perlahan Yunho menuangkan wine ke atas tubuh Jaejoong dan memuat Jaejoong sekali lagi memekik kesakitan.

"Ssst Jae, tahan lah," ucap Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong namun sepertinya Jaejoong tidak akan berhenti teriak dilihat dari dia terus berteriak kesakitan.

"Jae, tenanglah."

"Hiks hiks Akh! Appo!"

Yunho yang tidak tahan mendengar dan melihat Jaejoong kesakitan, tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia langsung membungkam mulut Jaejoong dengan bibirnya sambil terus dia menuangkan wine tersebut di atas luka-luka Jaejoong.

Yunho menggunakan wine karena dia tidak membawa alkohol untuk obat luka.

"Eumm," Yunho terus mencium bibir Jaejoong sementara Jaejoong terus meronta.

Yoochun, Changmin, dan Junsu yang sudah kembali dari menghalau serigala yang datang dengan membuat api unggun di depan dan belakang tenda mereka kemudian kembali ke dalam tenda.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong berciuman sambil Yunho menuangkan wine ke atas tubuh Jaejoong.

"Astaga hyung!" pekik Changmin yang merasa mata polosnya ternodai.

Junsu dan Yoochun hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Diamlah, bantu aku tutup luka Jaejoong," tanpa disuruh dua kali Changmin langsung mengambil kain putih yang Yunho sobek dan membalutkannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Lukanya cukup parah," ucap Changmin. Dia mengambil botol berisi air mata Jaejoong dan meminumkannya kepada Jaejoong.

Lambat laun luka jaejoong menutup namun tidak sepenuhnya dan demam Jaejoong tidak turun serta dia tetap lemah.

"Bagaimana ini hyung?" tanya Junsu khawatir karena pipi Jaejoong malah semakin memerah.

"Mungkin karena dia terluka, jadinya dia demam. Semoga tidak infeksi," ucap Yunho sambil menyeka tubuh Jaejoong yang berkeringat.

"Biarkan dia beristirahat. Aku akan menjaganya. Kalian tidurlah."

"Ani, kita akan menjaganya bergantian, hyung," ucap Changmin yang kemudian duduk di samping Jaejoong yang terbaring dan menyelimutnya dengan kain bermotif garis milik Changmin.

"Istirahatlah Jae.. maafkan kami," lanjut Changmin sambil membantu Yunho menyeka keringat yang keluar dari namja duyung itu.

Junsu dan Yoochun mengambil air segar sebagai kompres Jaejoong nanti.

Sampai mereka empat sudah berkumpul di dalam tenda, mereka berempat terdiam.

Merasa tidak tega melihat Jaejoong seharian ini terus disiksa.

Makhluk indah yang tidak tau bahaya apa yang menghantui dirinya dan bisa membuatnya hilang dari lautan selamanya..

.

TBC

.

.

Hello Readers ^^

Maaf baru update hehe

Maaf kalau banyak typo di atas ya ^^

Terima kasih atas respon baik kalian semua mengenai ff ini dan banyak request untuk sequel Wasurenaide namun maaf saya tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan kalian hehe ^^"

Terima kasih sudah mendukung ff ini ^^

Q&A

Q: Apa mungkin Jaejoong jadi manusia?

A: Rahasia XD ikuti terus ff ini ya ^^

Q: Mereka tega nyiksa duyung buat dapetin air matanya

A: Maaf, tapi iya di cerita ini ^^

Q: Agak aneh Jaejoong dan Yunho bisa menggunakan bahasa yang sama

A: Tenang, nanti ada rahasia dibalik itu ^^

Terima kasih atas supot kalian semua. Saya baca review kalian satu per satu ^^ bagi reader baru, selamat bergabung dna jangan lupa review ya ^^

Review kalian = bahan bakar saya hehe ^^

Sampai jumpa lagi readers ^^ selamat membaca ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tes Tes

Hujan mengguyur daerah dimana namja cantik itu sedang berbaring.

Tubuhnya dibiarkan tersentuh dinginnya suhu yang mampu membuat semua orang menutup tubuh mereka rapat-rapat dengan selimut.

Namun tidak dengan namja cantik itu.

Dia tibak bisa ditutupi selimut karena tubuhnya yang berbeda dengan manusia.

Karena dia adalah seorang putra duyung.

.

Holding Back The Tears – Chapter 3

.

"Hyung," sapa namja bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah kekanakan itu sambil masuk ke dalam rumah tempat mereka tinggal.

"Kemarilah," ucap namja bermata musang itu di depan perapian yang menjadi salah satu tumpuan mereka untuk menghangatkan diri mereka dari udara dingin selain lilin yang dipasang di hampir setiap sudut ruangan.

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu kemudian menghampiri teman yang sudah dia anggap hyungnya itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia sudah sadar?"tanya namja bermata musang dan berstatus pangeran itu.

Namja tinggi itu menggeleng. Pertanda belum.

Hhhh

Namja bermata musang itu menghela napasnya.

Sudah dua minggu semenjak kejadian namja cantik itu digigit serigala dan juga mengobati luka Yunho dengan air mata duyung tersebut.

Ya, dengan air mata duyung.

Air mata bangsa duyung yang melegenda karena dapat mengobati semua luka.

Yunho dan gerombolannya membuat namja cantik berbangsa duyung itu menjadi menitikan air matanya karena kesakitan dan mereka mengambil air mata dari namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu.

Tak sadar, namja berbibir hati dan bermata musang bernama Jung Yunho itu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya," gumam Yunho yang terdengar oleh namja berwajah kekanakan dan bertubuh tinggi itu, Shim Changmin.

"Karena keegoisan kita hyung. Kita melakukan itu karena keegoisan dan ketamakan kita," ucap Changmin sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke bantalan kursi.

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan menemukan apa kandungan dari air mata duyung itu," ucap Changmin sambil menatap langit-langit setelah dua menit lamanya mereka terdiam, "aku akan menemukannya apapun caranya. Aku tidak mau bangsa duyung tersakiti lagi."

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, temukan kandungan itu, jadi manusia tidak akan lagi mengambil air mata mereka."

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke arah ruangan yang sudah seminggu ini selalu dia tempati setiap harinya, ruang laboratoriumnya.

Yunho hanya menatap punggung dongsaengnya dan kembali terlarut dalam pikirannya, pikiran akan dia dan Jaejoong.

Dia tidak ingin namja dengan sifat polos itu terlihat kesakitan lagi dan dia ingin melindungi Jaejoong.

Tapi.. dia tidak ingin Jaejoong pergi darinya.

Dia tidak ingin Jaejoong kembali menjadi duyung yang disakiti oleh banyak orang.

Suka? Cinta?

Ntah.. namun yang dia rasakan saat bersama Jaejoong adalah rasa nyaman dan tenang walaupun mereka berdua baru bertemu sebentar.

Yunho bangkit dari tempat duduk berbahan bulu binatang itu dan berjalan ke kamar Jaejoong.

"Lepas!"

Prang

Suara teriakan yang dia kenal dan bunyi gelas pecah menjadikan dia langsung berlari ke kamar Jaejoong yang berjarak sekitar 10 meter di hadapannya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yunho saat masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong.

Yang dia dapat bukan hanya saja Jaejoong yang terbangun dari tidurnya, namun juga Jaejoong yang sedang mengamuk, terlihat gelas berisi air yang dipegang Jaejoong tumpah saat namja cantik itu menggerakan tangannya hendak melempar gelas itu ke arah Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu yang menjaga ia sejak tadi. Pangeran dan Putra mahkota itu mundur sampai ke lemari di belakang mereka, mereka takut Jaejoong akan mengamuk lebih parah lagi dan akan melempar mereka dengan gelas yang sedang dipegang Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengatakan dari awal kalau kalian sebenarnya adalah manusia !?" teriak Jaejoong emosi sambil melemparkan gelas itu ke arah dinding di samping Yoochun. Pelipis Yoochun berdarah karena terkena pecahan gelas yang Jaejoong lemparkan ke arah dinding di sebelahnya.

"Maafkan kami Jae, kami tidak mengatakannya di awal, tapi sekarang kamu tau kalau kami adalah manusia yang harus kamu hindari. Sampai lukamu sembuh, kamu akan dirawat oleh kami baru kamu—" ucapan Junsu terpotong oleh Jaejoong.

"Tidak! Aku ingin pulang sekarang!" namja cantik itu hilang akal sehatnya.

Dengan cepat dia langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya. Karena badannya masih lemah dan lukanya belum kering, kembali darah keluar dari ekornya yang terluka.

"Shhh," rintih Jaejoong saat merasa linu pada ekornya.

Baru saja Yoochun dan Junsu hendak menghampirinya, Yunho langsung menggendong Jaejoong dan mendapatkan rontaan dari pangeran duyung itu.

"Diam, kamu bisa jatuh,"ucap Yunho tetapi yang dia dapatkan adalah rontaan yang makin keras dari namja cantik itu.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian. Seharusnya kita tidak bertemu," ucapnya sambil meringis menahan sakit pada bagian bahunya yang terluka dan menghentikan gerakan rontaanya.

Darah kembali merembes dari bahunya. Ya, sekarang semua lukanya terbuka kembali.

Ck!

Yunho berdecak dan kemudian membuka luka Jaejoong.

Dia juga memeriksa demam Jaejoong apakah masih tinggi atau tidak. Ternyata hasilnya tidak.

"Diamlah, aku akan mengobati lukamu," ucap Yunho yang kemudian mengambil obat dan perban.

"Tidak perlu," ucap Jaejoong dengan kilat marah di matanya.

"Kami minta maaf Jae,"ucap Yoochun yang mengambil perban yang ada di sampingnya dan berjalan ke arah Jaejoong.

"Tidak! Seharusnya kita tidak bertemu! Aku yakin kalian akan mengambil air mataku lagi! Jangan dekati aku!" teriak Jaejoong membuat empat kemuda lainnya terdiam.

"Arraseo kalau begitu. Silahkan sesukamu," ucap Yunho pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong diikuti dengan yang lain.

Hanya tinggal Jaejoong yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Dia menatap luka yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Perih," ucapnya sambil berdesis saat dia mengoleskan obat di dekatnya pada lukanya yang terbuka.

Jaejoong langsung menutup lukanya dan kembali berbaring.

Dia baru sadar kalau tubuhnya tidak terasa kering padahal dia di darat.

Dia lihat ada banyak baskom berisi air di sekitarnya.

"Apakah mereka terus membasuhku hingga aku tidak kekeringan seperti ini? Apakah mereka orang baik? Apakah mereka hanya memanfaatkanku?" gumaman Jaejoong terdengar oleh Junsu yang mengintip di depan kamar Jaejoong.

"Karena aku sadar kalau aku salah, Jae," gumam Junsu hampir tidak terdengar.

.

Jaejoong hanya bisa membasuh tubuhnya agar tidak kering.

Bahkan terkadang dia berpikir lebih baik dia mati kekeringan saja karena di sini pun dia percuma, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

Hal gila terpikirkan di kepalanya.

Dia mencoba untuk mati.

Dia frustasi karena tidak bisa keluar dari tempat itu.

Yang dia punya hanyalah ekor ikan, bukan kaki manusia untuk berjalan di darat.

Dia menghentikan gerakan membasuh tubuhnya dan tidur di atas ranjang tersebut tanpa mau membuka matanya dan membasuh tubuhnya, membiarkan tubuhnya kering.

Tak lama, Yunho membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong dan menemukan Jaejoong yang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit karena kulitnya mulai mengering.

Yunho mulai geram.

Dengan cepat dia guyurkan air di 3 baskom yang ada didekat Jaejoong ke tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka matanya karena kaget dan langsung membatu ketika melihat Yunho dengan mata yang sendu.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu melakukan hal itu huh? Sementara kami terus menjaga agar kamu tidak mati!" ucap Yunho dengan emosi.

"Tapi aku tau kalau kalian menjaga aku agar aku tidak mati karena kalian ingin mengambil air mataku inikan!?" ucap Jaejoong juga penuh emosi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membiarkan kamu mati!" ucap Yunho emosi dan langsung membanting pintu kamar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan hasilnya tubuhnya semakin mengering.

"Unnh," Jaejoong menggerakan tubuhnya kepanasan.

Dia pasrah kalau dia harus mati.

Namun seseorang langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan.

Jaejoong tidak peduli siapa yang datang mengunjunginya karena dia menganggap semua orang yang ada di sana hanya ingin memanfaatkannya saja.

Tuk Tuk

Suara kaki orang itu semakin keras terdengar saat langkah kaki itu beradu dengan lantai kayu jati rumah itu.

Tuk

Orang itu mengambil bangku dan duduk di samping ranjang Jaejoong yang sudah basah karena siraman air Yunho.

Dengan perlahan orang itu membasuh tubuh Jaejoong dengan air.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan dan menoleh ke samping karena dia merasakan sentuhan lembut di kulitnya.

Junsu.

Dia sedang membasuh tubuh Jaejoong dalam diam.

Jaejoong menatap lekat Junsu dengan tatapan tersirat marah dan juga kecewa.

Namun, tetesan air mata Junsu membuatnya luluh.

Air mata Junsu menetes dari mata bulatnya dan menuruni pipinya yang berisi.

Jaejoong terdiam.

"Apakah ini juga termasuk salah satu tipuanmu?" tanya Jaejoong sarkatis.

"Tidak, aku tulus melakukannya, Jaejoong ah...," satu untaian kalimat pertama itu terucap setelah sekian lama dia terdiam.

"Jangan menyentuhku," ucap Jaejoong yang membuat gerakan Junsu terhenti sebentar.

Junsu dan Jaejoong sama-sama terdiam.

"Jaejoong ah... Appaku... dikabarkan meninggal. Ah, aku baru mendapatkan kabarnya dari istana." Mendengar ucapan Junsu, Jaejoong masih saja terdiam. Walaupun suara itu terdengar begitu lirih dan rapuh, Jaejoong masih saja menganggap itu hanya tipuan Junsu. Ya. Kemarahan sudah menutup hati kecilnya.

"Jujur, aku ingin mengambil air matamu untuk menyembuhkan Appaku.. Dia sudah lama sakit jantung...," ucap Junsu lirih dan penuh penyesalan, "maafkan aku, maafkan aku Jaejoong ah.. maafkan keegoisanku dan maafkan aku telah menyakitimu."

Junsu menumpahkan tangisnya.

Perasaannya bercampur aduk.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya.

Sepertinya kali ini Junsu tidak berbohong padanya.

Hati kecilnya tergerak.

Dengan perlahan dia membawa Junsu ke pelukannya.

"Ssst, sudah Junsu ah. Relakan Appamu.. nanti kalau kamu tidak merelakannya, maka dia tidak akan tenang," Jaejoong mengelus lembut kepala Junsu.

"Maafkan kami yang tamak akan air matamu, maafkan kami," ucap Junsu sambil sesunggukan.

"Kami juga bisa merasakan sakit, Junsu ah.. kami bisa merasakan perasaan yang manusia juga rasakan," ucap Jaejoong sambil menyeka air mata Junsu.

"Maafkan kami.. kami pikir kalian adalah makhluk yang tidak tau apa-apa. Namun ternyata, kita semua sama," Junsu menatap mata Jaejoong yang indah. Terlihat ada kelembutan di sana.

"Sebenarnya,jika kalian meminta kepada kami secara baik-baik, akan kami berikan air mata kami, Junsu ah...," ucap Jaejoong membuat Junsu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan seksama, meneliti mata doe Jaejoong yang indah.

"Tentu, akan kami berikan. Namun tidak bisa banyak-banyak..," Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Junsu polos yang bingung dan penasaran dengan apa yang hendak dikatakan Jaejoong.

"Heum.. ini rahasia kita, janji?" ucap Jaejoog memberikan kelingking tangan kanannya sebagai pengikat janji.

Junsu mengangguk dan mengaitkan jari kelingking tangan kanannya ke kelingking Jaejoong diikuti dengan Jaejoong yang mencondongkan badan ke arah Junsu, seperti memberi tau akan sesuatu.

Saat itu juga Junsu tau rahasia yang membuatnya melindungi Jaejoong.

.

"Jae!"

Brak

Pintu kayu jati itu untungnya kuat menahan dorongan kuat sang monster makanan yang menggebrak pintu kamar Jaejoong di sore hari itu.

Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya. Dia sedang membasuh terus tubuhnya.

"Minum ini!" ucap Changmin sambil menyerahkan sebuah gelas berisi ramuan berwarna hijau.

"Apa ini?" Jaejoong menggunakan indera penciumannya terlebih dahulu.

"Ugh.. apa ini? Baunya seperti rumput laut busuk," Jaejoong menutup hidungnya, pertanda dia tidak suka dengan bau ramuan itu.

"Itu ramuan untuk merubah ekormu menjadi kaki," ucap Changmin dan membuat mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna.

"Eoh? Kenapa aku harus berubah menjadi manusia?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kamu mau terus-terusan membasuh tubuh ikanmu itu selama di darat padahal lukamu belum sembuh huh?" tanya Changmin dan sukses membuat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kalau aku meminum ini, aku bisa kembali lagi menjadi duyung kan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap minuman itu dengan tatapan horor.

"Tentu bisa. Aku tadi baru saja melakukan percobaan kepada ikan," ucap Changmin santai namun membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ikan punya kaki..."

"Jangan dibayangkan. Cepat minum," Changmin menyuruh Jaejoong seperti seorang Ibu yang menyuruh anaknya untuk meminum sayur bayam.

Glek

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya kasar.

Dia berdoa dalam hatinya agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

Kemudian dia memantapkan hatinya, menutup mata doenya, dan menutup hidung mancungnya menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Glek glek glek glek

Empat teguk dia langsung telan tanpa dia rasakan terlebih dahulu.

"Uhuk uhuk," Jaejoong terbatuk saat dia menelan tegukan yang terakhir.

Changmin langsung menyerahkan air putih dan Jaejoong meneguknya dengan rakus.

"Uh...," Jaejoong merasakan ekornya sedikit sakit dan gatal.

Namun lama kelamaan muncullah kulit manusia menggantikan sisik ikan pada ekor Jaejoong.

"Gatal," Jaejoong hendak menggaruk kakinya namun tangannya langsung dihentikan Changmin yang langsung mencengkram tangannya kuat.

"Min! Gatal ish," ucap Jaejoong sambil meronta minta tangannya dilepas.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. "Gatal sekali!" ucapnya hampir berteriak.

"Sabar Jae" ucap Changmin tenang masih terus menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat. Dia sepertinya tau akan efek samping ramuan tersebut.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak mengamuk dan menggaruk ekornya karena gatal yang melandanya.

Tak lama ekornya berubah sepenuhnya menjadi kaki.

"Whoa... ekorku berubah," ucap Jaejoong antusias.

Dengan perlahan dia menggerakan kakinya.

"Aku punya kaki, Min!" ucap Jaejoong senang dengan kaki yang sekarang menggantikan ekornya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Tidak aneh kan?" ucap Changmin yang menatap kaki putih pucat Jaejoong.

"Tidak hehehe," Jaejoong menggerakan kakinya ke atas dan ke bawah sementara Changmin terdiam melihat...

"Changmin, ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Yunho hyuuuuunggg!" teriak Changmin yang meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong kebingungan.

"Kenapa dia? Ada apa dengan aku..?" Jaejoong melihat ke tubuhnya dan dia juga ikut berteriak, "Junsuuuu!"

Ya... ekornya hilang = sisiknya hilang = kaki = seluruh tubuhnya tidak ditutupi benang.

.

.

Malam ini ada yang berbeda dengan makan malam mereka.

Sangat berbeda.

Selain Jaejoong yang ikut makan bersama mereka dengan mengenakan kemeja Yunho yang besar dan berhasil membuat tubuhnya tertutup seluruh paha putihnya, ada hal yang membuat keempat orang itu heran dengan perubahan sifat seseorang.

Changmin? Karena insiden tadi siang? Oh bukan. Dia tampak tenang memakan ayam panggang saus madu bikinan Yoochun.

Junsu yang mengetahui Jaejoong telanjang dan Changmin masuk ke kamarnya? Bukan juga. Dia asik melahap salad yang dia buat sendiri. Salad sayur bayam, selada, timun, dengan alpukat dan saus mayonaise.

Yoochun yang tidak sempat melihat tubuh Jaejoong? Tentu bukan. Dia tampak tenang memakan makanan yang Jaejoong buat, sashimi yang enak. Padahal Jaejoong baru saja mencobanya hari ini. Jaejoong sempat menangis melihat ikan itu dipotong oleh Yoochun. Jaejoong tidak tega rupanya.

Jaejoong yang murung karena dia tidak mempunyai ekor sementara dan rindu rumah? Tentu juga bukan. Masih sedih karena Yoochun memotong ikan yang Yoochun tangkap? Bukan. Salah. Bahkan dia ikut makan sashimi yang dia buat hari ini.

Ya. Jawabannya Yunho.

Aura hitam ada di sekelilingnya namun tidak ada yang peduli dengan aura hitam itu. Semuanya terlihat biasa saja, bahkan keempat orang lainnya sesekali bersenda gurau.

"Aku kenyaaang," ucap Jaejoong dengan riang. Dia senang mendapatkan kaki dan dari tadi dia berlari-lari ke sana kemari, tentu dengan terjatuh lebih dari 20 kali saat belajar berjalan.

"Hyung, padahal masih banyak makanan—" ucapan Junsu terpotong saat dia berbicara dengan Jaejoong.

"Sssh Junsu!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, "kamu lupa ya?"

"Ups hyung! E-eh Jae!" ucap Junsu terbata.

"Hyung?" Changmin menghentikan acara makannya karena penuturan Junsu sementara Yoochun bingung.

"Iya eumm sebenarnya Jaejoong ah bukan, Jaejoong hyung ulang tahunnya hanya beda beberapa dari Yunho hyung. Jadi Jaejoong hyunglah yang paling tua di antara kita," ucap Junsu menerangkan.

"Oh.. begitu. Ok mulai sekarang kita memanggilnya dengan Jaejoong hyung," ucap Changmin dan Yoochun santai sementara Junsu hanya bernyengir ria.

"Pupus sudah harapanku menjadi anak bawang di sini," gumam Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sementara itu Yunho yang masih saja terdapat aura hitam di sekitarnya hanya terdiam sambil menatap makanannya.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong yang menghampiri Yunho.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Yunho dengan suara bassnya.

Jaejoong menggidikkan bahunya.

"Makananmu belum disentuh, ayo makan dulu," ucap Jaejoong seperti seorang istri yang menyuruh suaminya makan.

"Tidak berselera," ucap Yunho dingin dan langsung berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Ketiga pemuda lainnya seperti tidak acuh karena bagi mereka sudah biasa, namun tidak bagi Jaejoong.

Dia langsung membawa makanan Yunho yang tidak disentuh oleh Yunho dan kemudain berjalan ke kamarnya.

Tok tok

"Aku tidak mau diganggu," sahut dari dalam kamar Yunho. Pemilik bibir hati itu sedang badmood nampaknya.

Huh

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dan kemudian membuka paksa kamar Yunho. Namun sayang, pintu itu dikunci.

"Ish, buka pintunya," ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Tidak mau," ucap Yunho bersikeras.

"Huh... makananmu belom habis."

"Tidak nafsu."

"Keras kepala!"

"Kamu juga."

"Ish!" Jaejoong memilih diam dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari depan pintu sebelum kamu makan makanan kamu," lanjutnya dan kemudian duduk di depan pintu kamar Yunho.

Di dalam kamar, Yunho hanya diam dan memilih melanjutkan membaca buku.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama Yunho berdiam di kamarnya, tengah malam dia keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Jaejoong yang tertidur di depan pintu kamarnya dan juga piring makannya yang ada di samping Jaejoong.

Hmpp

Yunho tertawa tertahan.

Jaejoong terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan posisi tidur seperti itu.

Dia terlihat mengemut jempol kanannya dan tidur dengan posisi meringkuk karena kedinginan.

Yunho langsung menggendong tubuh kurus Jaejoong ke kamarnya.

Muncul ide jahil di benaknya.

Dengan hati-hati dia menaruh Jaejoong di atas ranjangnya dan menyelimuti Jaejoong sampai ke atas dada Jaejoong.

Sementara itu dia juga tidur di atas ranjangnya, di sisi lain Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak lupa untuk bertopless sebelum dia masuk ke dalam selimut bersama Jaejoong.

"Maaf aku mendiamkanmu.. Changmin sudah melihat tubuhmu sebelum aku. Aku... aku... ah sudahlah," ucap Yunho pelan agar tidak membangunkan Jaejoong.

"Jaljayo," ucap Yunho dan kemudian tidur di sebelah Jaejoong. Dia tidak sabar melihat Jaejoong bangun besok pagi.

.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Jaejoong?

Siapakah yang bisa mendapatkan hati Jaejoong?

Bagaimana rekasi bangsa duyung saat tau air mata Jaejoong diambil?

.

TBC

.

Hi Readers ehehe

Maaf saya lama update karena banyak kesibukan di real dan juga sempat sakit beberapa kali hehe.

Jaga kesehatan kalian karena cuaca ekstrim benar benar tidak bisa ditolerir.

Untuk kesan dari ff sebelumnya, banyak reader yang berkata jangan siksa Jaejoong lagi. Hahahha, untuk sementara ini tidak kok XD

Untuk Q & A akan saya adakan lagi di chapter depan hehehe ^^

Terima kasih atas readers yang selalu menantikan chapter ini dan mengikuti ff ini ^^

Special thanks for someone who always be my insporation and my moodmaker ^^

Terima kasih semuanya ^^ maaf kalau banyak typo ^^"a

See you ^^


	4. Chapter 4

HBT 4

Huh.

Namja itu mengerutkan dahinya tanda tidak senang. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mengerucut sempurna.

Dia sedang marah saat ini.

Bagaimana dia tidak marah? Seseorang sudah membuatnya kesal bukan kepalang. Ah, bukan seseorang nampaknya, melainkan beberapa orang.

Setelah insiden yang membuat harga dirinya jatuh begitu saja, bagaimana dia lupa.

Aura hitam di sekelilingnya tidak membuatnya ditakuti keempat namja yang ada di sana.

Mengapa?

Karena bagi mereka kemarahan namja itu tidak ada apa-apanya, malah membuat mereka tertawa.

Siapakah yang sedang marah akibat insiden semalam?

Jaejoong?

Oh bukan. Jawabannya bukan Jaejoong. Namja itu sekarang tenang-tenang saja, bahkan bercanda dengan Changmin dengan riang.

Yunho yang marah.

Ya, Yunho.

Padahal dia berniat membuat namja cantik itu merasa kesal dan menangis sepanjang hari. Niat jahilnya benar-benar muncul ketika dia sedang bersama dengan Jaejoong.

Apa yang menyebabkan sang pangeran ini kesal bukan kepalang dari pagi sampai sore hari sekarang ini walaupun Jaejoong sudah minta maaf padanya dan sudah menghiburnya?

.

**Flash back**

"Eunn..," namja cantik itu melenguh saat dia merasakan panas di tubuhnya.

Namja cantik itu membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya.

Kesadaran namja cantik itu belum terkumpul sepertinya, terbukti dengan matanya yang masih mengantuk dan malas untuk bangun sehingga dia lebih memilih menidurkan kembali tubuhnya ke ranjang yang dia jadikan tempat tidur semalam.

Kepalanya dia senderkan ke bantal yang ada di belakangnya dan kemudian menggerakan kepalanya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Heummm," namja cantik itu menghirup wangi bantal yang ada di depan mukanya.

Mint.

Harum mint yang baru dia hirup dan langsung membuatnya suka.

"Harum... eumm..," ucap Jaejoong, namja cantik itu yang masih saja terus menghirup aroma mint itu, tanpa tau ada Yunho di sebelahnya yang sudah bangun, ah bahkan tidak bisa tidur dari semalam.

Lihat kantong matanya yang hitam di bawah mata musangnya.

Jaejoong seakan tidak peduli dan dia terus saja menghirup wangi mint itu.

"Ahhhh aku suka!"

Air muka Yunho masam sudah.

Dia tidak digubris.

Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong menghiraukannya dan malah asik sendiri seperti itu di kamarnya?

"Hei," akhirnya namja berbibir hati itu angkat bicara setelah tidak dianggap.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Yunho.

"Eh, ada Yunho," ucap Jaejoong dengan tampang innocentnya dan cengiran khasnya.

Tapi lama-lama raut muka Jaejoong berubah menjadi muka yang kaget.

Jaejoong di kamar Yunho.

Tidur di kamar Yunho.

Satu ranjang.

Satu selimut.

Dan Yunho topless.

Loading...

1..2..3

"Hyaaa!" Jaejoong berteriak sampai membuat Yunho merasakan gendang telinganya akan pecah saat itu juga.

"Ya! Berisik sekali sih!?" ucap Yunho kesal dengan suara lengkingan Jaejoong.

"Abisnya, ish!" Jaejoong memukul pelan lengan Yunho.

Yunho hanya terdiam.

Dalam hati dia senang ketika Jaejoong kaget setengah mati melihat dirinya.

Tapi..

Dia tidak bisa tidur semalam dengan Jaejoong di sampingnya.

Terpesona oleh Jaejoong? itu salah satu alasan Yunho tidak tidur.

Namun alasan terbesarnya adalah Jaejoong tidak bisa diam saat tidur.

Dia menendang pipi Yunho, tidur di paha Yunho, mendengkur, air liurnya mengenai lengan Yunho, macam-macam.

Namja ini tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan itu membuat moodnya memburuk.

Dan..

"Hyung! Ada apa!?" tanya YooSuMin yang masuk dengan tergesa karena suara teriakan Jaejoong.

"Hiks.. itu, Yunho topless.. jangan-jangan, dia berbuat sesuatu pada.. kyaaa!" Jaejoong berteriak ria dan sedikit histeris dan juga tangisan yang dibuat-buat sementara Yunho mendelikkan matanya tajam ke arah Jaejoong.

YooSuMin menepuk jidat mereka bersamaan.

"Astaga... Yunho hyung!" ucap mereka serempak.

Dan akhirnya Yunho diceramahi habis-habisan oleh ketiga orang itu.

Ntah mengapa ketiga orang itu jadi lebih memilih memihak Jaejoong sekarang ini. Yunho merasa sedikit tidak senang karena biasanya dialah yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Terlebih Junsu yang paling bawel di antara mereka bertiga.

Huff.

Yunho merasa kesal karena Jaejoong malah berbalik mengerjainya dan Jaejoong dibela banyak orang.

Akhirnya dia memilih untuk diam dan menyendiri sampai sore hari ini.

**Flash back end**

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho.

Huh

Yunho memilih untuk memalingkan mukanya menghadap ke arah lain.

Jaejoong yang penasaran dengan sikap Yunho kemudian duduk di sebelah Yunho.

Yunho mengangkat alisnya, "Mengapa kamu duduk di sini? aku sedang mau sendirian."

"Aku cuma mau di sampingmu karena kamu sedang kesal," ujar Jaejoong polos.

Namun taukah kamu Kim Jaejoong kalau itu justru membuat Yunho...

"Pergi aku bilang! Aku mau sendiri!"

Yunho membentak Jaejoong tepat di depan muka Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

Jaejoong kaget? Tentu saja dia kaget dengan suara Yunho yang tinggi dan juga kencang.

Namun itu tidak menghentikan niatnya untuk duduk di dekat Yunho.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku mau di sampingmu," ucap Jaejoong yang kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Dasar keras kepala!" ucap Yunho dan dia beranjak pergi dari tempat dia duduk.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kamu juga," gumam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa dia tidak salah, justru Yunho yang salah karena mengerjainya, dia pikir.

Dengan langkah santai dia berjalan ke arah laboratorium Changmin, dimana namja bertubuh tinggi itu masih saja sibuk mencari kandungan yang ada di dalam mata Jaejoong.

"Hei Changminnie," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengetuk pintu laboratorium Changmin.

"Iya hyung, masuk saja," sahut Changmin dari dalam laboratoriumnya.

"Sedang apa? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Jaejoong antusias melihat banyak cairan berwarna-warni di dalam laboratorium itu.

"Hmm... tidak ada hyung. Aku hanya sedang mencampurkan larutan-larutan ini," ucap Changmin yang sedang mencampurkan larutan warna kuning dengan warna merah dan kemudian larutan itu berubah menjadi warna hitam.

"Hua... berubah menjadi hitam. Apa artinya Min?" tanya Jaejoong kagum setelah melihat perubahan warna tersebut.

Changmin terkekeh, "Itu artinya gagal hyung.. seharusnya warnanya tidak hitam. Aku sedang menguji kandungan apa yang ada di air matamu. Aku pikir kalau aku mengetahui aa yang kamu makan, mungkin bisa tau kandungan air matamu. Oleh karena itu, seharusnya menjadi bening."

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya,"Memang itu air dari mana?"

"Rumput laut dan juga terumbu karang. Kamu pasti tidak tega memakan ikan bukan?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah benar Min.. tapi kenapa tidak berubah menjadi bening ya?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Hmm... apakah ada hal lain yang kamu makan hyung?"

"Tidak ada... hmmm, bagaimana kalau kamu juga menambahkan garam laut? Kan kami hidup di lautan," ucap Jaejoong sambil menaruh kepalanya di atas meja laboratorium Changmin.

"Ah benar juga, akan aku coba," ucap Changmin sambil mengetuk meja.

Lalu tak lama mereka terdiam, salingt idak bicara satu sama lain.

"Eumm hyung, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Silahkan."

"Apakah keluarga hyung tidak mencari hyung?"

"Aku sedang kabur dari keluargaku."

"Hah?" Changmin melongo. Namja cantik di sampingnya ini sedang lari dari rumah ternyata.

"Mereka pasti sekarang pontang panting mencariku," lanjut Jaejoong dengan pout di bibir cherrynya.

"Sebaiknya setelah lukamu sembuh, kamu langsung pulang hyung," Changmin mengambil kapas, obat, perban, perekat, dan gunting, berniat mengganti perban Jaejoong.

"Tidak mau. Orang tuaku menyebalkan," ucapnya manja.

"Kenapa?" Changmin sepertinya tertarik sekali dengan namja duyung yang ada di depannya ini.

"Karena aku akan dijodohkan dengan seorang yeoja," ucap Jaejoong tanpa melepas pout di bibirnya.

"Lah? Memang kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ada rasa dengan yeoja itu. Untuk apa nanti aku menikahinya?"

"Ah begitu. Memang kamu ini sebanrnya siapa hyung? Duyung biasa ataukah..."

"Aku seorang putra mahkota."

"Oh.. Putra mahkota...

...

...

Putra mahkota!?" Changmin terpekik dan sukses mendapatkan pukulan di lengannya dari Jaejoong yang kaget.

"Issh, bahkan suara lengkinganmu hampir seperti lumba-lumba," Jaejoong masih menutup kupingnya.

"Yang lumba-lumba itu Junsu hyung, bukan aku. Suara dia sangat melengking," Changmin memanyunkan bibirnya, tidak terima dia disamakan dengan lumba-lumba. "Tapi hyung, bisa gawat kalau kamu bersama kami terus menerus."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Dia hanya seorang putra mahkota, tidak ada yang spesial.

"Kamu ingin kami diseret ke dasar lautan oleh semua pengawal kerajaanmu hah?" ucap Changmin sambil menyentil dahi Jaejoong.

"Ya! Sakit Changmin!" Changmin hanya memberikan death glarenya kepada Jaejoong.

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menarik kalian ke bawah laut," ucap Jaejoong sambil memainkan kakinya yang terjulur ke bawah, menendang-nendang udara yang di depannya.

"Caranya?"

"Kita menjauh dari lautan."

"Eh!?"

Plak

Kembali Jaejoong menggeplak lengan Changmin, "Ya hyung!"

"Habisnya suaramu kencang sekali, seperti para undine penyanyi kalau marah," Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Undine penyanyi?" tanya Changmin antusias.

"Iya, undine penyanyi adalah sebutan untuk para duyung yang ikut orkestra di dalam laut. Mereka duyung yang memiliki suara emas, tapi sayangnya ketika mereka marah, suara mereka akan melengking. Karena mereka seperti itu, banyak dari mereka yang menjadi janda tua hahaha," ucap Jaejoong sambil tertawa dan membayangkan undine penyanyi di dalam lautan yang marah padanya karena Jaejoong mengungkit kembali masa lalu undine penyanyi tua itu, di saat suaminya pergi dengan undine muda yang lain.

"Oh.. ternyata ada juga ya orkestra di dalam laut," uca Changmin sambil mengangguk-angguk, "lalu alat musik kalian terbuat dari apa?"

"Alat musik kami terbuat dari karang yang sudah mati dan juga beberapa kerang yang disusun berbaris dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda," ucap Jaejoong menerangkan dnegan riang. Dia suka dengan orang yang mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Ah, seperti itu ternyata. Kalau begitu, bolehkah nanti aku ke dalam lautan untuk berkunjung?"

"Tentu, asal kita smeua sudah berbaikan, bangsa manusia dan bangsa duyung," ucap Jaejoong sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"Aneh ya... kita bermusuhan karena air mata bodoh ini," lanjut Jaejoong.

"Air mata bodoh?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Iya.. kalau saja air mata ini seperti air mata kalian kebanyakan, tidak akan membawakan perang seperti ini kan?" Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

"Hmm tapi hyung, menurutku yang menjadikan kita bermusuhan hanyalah keegoisan manusia. Manusia egois karena ingin mengambil air mata kalian. Untuk itulah aku berusaha keras agar permusuhan ini berakhir. Bukan dengan cara saling membunuh atau beradu senjata, tapi dengan pengganti air mata kalian. Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku mengeringkan air mata kalian?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu jalan satu-satunya adalah membuat cairan yang mempunyai kandungan seperti air mata kalian. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan hyung. Aku mohon, selama aku meneliti itulah, kalian harus terhindar oleh banyak manusia dan jaga diri kalian. Aku berjanji, aku akan menemukan pengganti air mata kalian," ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum.

Bruk

Jaejoong menubruk tubuh Changmin, menyebabkan Changmin terhuyung ke belakang.

Changmin yang cukup terkejut hanya bisa menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Ternyata Jaejoong memeluknya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih Min, terima kasih," Jaejoong masih terus memeluk Changmin.

Changmin balas memeluk Jaejoong. Ntah mengapa dia merasa nyaman saat mendekap putera mahkota bangsa duyung tersebut.

"Sama-sama hyung," ucap Changmin sambil berbisik di telinga Jaejoong, namun membuat Jaejoong menggeliat dan akhirnya melepas pelukan Changmin.

Changmin memanyunkan bibirnya karena Jaejoong melepas pelukannya, padahal dia baru saja menikmatinya.

"Ya Shim Changmin! Bulu kudukku berdiri!" ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ha? Memang aku melakukan apa?" tanya Changmin bingung. Nampaknya dia tidak sadar dengan titik lemah Jaejoong.

"Telingaku! Jangan berbisik di telingaku, kamu membuatku merinding," ucap Jaejoong melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Huh? Sebegitu baguskah suaraku sampai kamu merinding hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan smirknya. Dia mengira suaranyalah yang membuat Jaejoong merinding.

"Bukan! Telinga adalah titik lemahku," dan seketika itulah senyuman Changmin berubah menjadi senyuman iblis.

"Oh... jadi itu titik lemahmu, hyung?" ucap Changmin sambil mendekati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya dan berlari ke arah pintu.

"Suie, tolong aku!" Jaejoong berteriak meminta pertolongan kepada Junsu yang saat itu sedang duduk di atas kursi kayu dan di sebelahnya ada Yunho yang sedang meminum earl grey teanya.

"Hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Junsu bingung melihat Jaejoong yang lari seperti sehabis melihat hantu.

"Changmin mengerikan! Hyaaa!" Jaejoong langsung lari ketika Changmin mengejarnya sampai ke depan pantai sementara HoSu hanya bengong melihat tingkah kedua orang itu yang seperti anak kecil.

"Hosh hosh, sudah Min,aku tidak kuat berlari lagi hosh hosh," ucap Jaejoong sambil terengah-engah di pinggir pantai setelah Changmin mengejarnya.

"Aku masih kuat hyung," ucap Changmin sambil mengembangkan smirknya ke arah Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

"Sudah sudah," ucap Jaejoong tidak bertenaga sambil menutup matanya.

"Aku tidak mengapa-ngapakanmu hyung," ucap Changmin sambil tertawa geli. Muka ketakutan Jaejoong hanya membuat namja itu terlihat lebih imut.

"Ya! Ish dasar evil!" ucap Jaejoong sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Changmin.

"Ya hyung! Enak saja!" Changmin langsung menerjang Jaejoong dan menggelitiki badan Jaejoong.

"Geli Min, hentikan hahaha,"Jaejoong tertawa geli sampai dia hampir menangis.

Dan saat itulah..

"Apa yang kamu lakukan kepada anakku!?"

Sebuah suara laki-laki dewasa telah menginterupsi kegiatan JaeMin dan membuat keduanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke asal suara.

Deg

Namja yang cukup berumur itu memiliki rambut yang sedikit memutih namun tidak mengurangi kharisma dari dirinya yang bergelar seorang raja.

Mata berwarna coklatnya yang terkena sinar matahari, membuatnya terlihat semakin indah.

Selain itu, beberapa kerutan di wajahnya justru membuatnya semakin berkharisma.

Dan jangan lupakan jati diri namja itu.

Ekor.

Di bawah tubuhnya bukan kaki yang menyentuh tanah, melainkan ekor yang digunakan untuk berenang.

Ya.

Raja bangsa duyung, Appa dari Jaejoong.

"A-appa..," dia tidak menyangka Appanya akan ada di sini.

Matanya tidak berhenti menatap namja di depannya dan juga seseorang yang ada di sebelah Appanya.

Mata hazel miliknya memancarkan kesedihan dan rindu yang mendalam.

Kulitnya sudah berkerut namun masih terlihat cantik.

Tetesan air dari rambut panjang berwarna hitam pekat itu menambah kecantikan yeoja itu.

Ratu bangsa duyung, Umma dari Jaejoong.

"Umma...," ucap Jaejoong lirih yang hampir tidak terdengar, malah seperti berbisik.

"Anakku... kembali nak..," ucap Ratu Kim dengan air mata yangsudah menggenang di matanya.

"Andwae Umma, jangan menangis," ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke arah lautan, hendak menghentikan ummanya yang hampir menangis.

Baru saja dia masuk sebatas pinggang, Jaejoong merasakan sakit pada lukanya. Begitu perih saat terkena air laut.

"Akh!" Jaejoong sedikit memekik karena perih yang mendera kakinya.

"Ada apa nak!?" sang Ratu kaget bukan main saat melihat kaki Jaejoong.

Ya, ekor anaknya yang sudah berubah menjadi kaki justru membuat semua bangsa duyung yang hendak menariknya pulang menjadi terkejut.

"I- itu..."

"Itu kaki!"

"Putra Mahkota sudah berubah menjadi manusia!"

"Berarti dia adalah musuh kita!"

"Benar! Dia sudah berkhianat!" ucap duyung lainnya.

"A-apa?" ucap Jaejoong kaget setelah mendengar penuturan para duyung yang ada di sana.

"Ti-tidak, aku sama sekali tidak menghianati kalian!" ucap Jaejoong membela dirinya.

"Benahkah itu Kim Jaejoong? Kamu terlah menghianati kami dengan cara merubah ekormu menjadi kaki!? Kamu telah memihak manusia!?" Naik sudah amarah sang Raja.

"Andwae Appa! Bukan seperti itu!" ucap Jaejoong membela dirinya.

"Tapi kamu—"

"Aku yang mengubahnya menjadi mempunyai kaki, ah, bahkan mengubahnya menjadi manusia karena Jaejoong hyung sedang terluka dan harus berada di daratan untuk sementara," ucap Changmin yang kemudian mendatangi Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu!? Dia tidak sama dengan kalian! Kami bangsa duyung tidak sudi berdekatan dengan kalian! Kalian musuh kami dan akan selalu menjadi seperti itu!" Kemarahan Raja Kim sudah di ubun-ubun.

Anaknya menolak menikah.

Kemudian pergi dari rumah.

Tidak memberi kabar apapun.

Dan kemudian ditemukan berdekatan dengan manusia.

Bonusnya adalah dia berubah menjadi manusia, dia mempunyai kaki.

Astaga.

Ratu Kim memegang kepalanya, dia merasakan pusing langsung mendera kepalanya.

"Umma!" Jaejoong kaget melihat ummanya tumbang.

"Istriku!" Sang raja langsung menopang istrinya, "Kau! Kau yang membuat ummamu seperti ini! Dasar anak durhaka!"

Kata-kata sang raja langsung menohok hati Jaejoong.

Dialah penyebab semuanya?

.

Jaejoong POV

Tidak, ini bukan keinginanku.

"Kau, akan dicoret dari daftar keluarga kerajaan dan akan kami kurung di dalam penjara karena kau berdekatan dengan manusia!" ucap tegas dari Appaku.

Tidak.

Tapi, aku harus di samping Ummaku, aku merasa bersalah padanya.

Namun, di penjara akan membuatku tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Pengawal, cepat seret dia ke dalam lautan dan bawa dia ke penjara kerajaan!" titah Appaku.

Aku tidak mau! Penjara itu begitu menakutkan!

"Hyung!" Changmin membantu aku keluar dari air dengan cara menarikku.

Aku berusaha kembali ke pantai secepat mungkin, namun arus sedang kencang, kakiku seperti berat melangkah walaupun Chanmin sudha menarikku dengan cepat ke daratan.

Bagaimana bisa aku seorang duyung justru lari dari air dan kemudian menepi ke darat?

Menyedihkan.

Bagaimana bisa hidupku semenyedihkan ini.

Jaejoong POV End

Grep

Jaejoong merasa ada beberapa orang yang menariknya ke lautan.

Semua pengawal sudah mencengkram semua badan Jaejoong.

"Hyung!" Teriak Changmin yang melihat banyak pengawal menarik Jaejoong masuk ke dalam air.

"Andwae!" Jaejoong berteriak minta tolong kepada Changmin namun naas, tenaga para duyung itu lebih kuat daripada Changmin yang seorang diri.

Byur

Jaejoong akhirnya masuk ke dalam air.

Blup Blup

Karena dia menjadi manusia, kemampuan untuk bernapas di dalam air miliknya hilang.

Blup

Jaejoong panik, dia sama sekali tidak bisa bernapas, dia bisa mati.

Blup

Byur

Seseorang sudah menarik tangan Jaejoong ke permukaan air. Sementara ketiga lainnya menendang para duyung itu untuk menjauh dan menggunakan bom buatan.

Sementara itu namja yang menarik Jaejoong , dengan tangan besarnya dengan kuat menarik Jaejoong.

Namun yang dia sadari saat menengok Jaejoong, Jaejoong sudah terkulai lemas dan mereka masih jauh dari permukaan.

Dengan cepat namja bermata musang itu menarik Jaejoong dan menautkan bibir mereka, memberikan sisa oksigen yang ada di mulutnya ke Jaejoong.

Oksigen, itu yang Jaejoong butuhkan saat ini.

Kembali namja bermata musang itu, Yunho, menarik Jaejoong ke atas permukaan air dan berenang menuju tepi pantai, diikuti Changmin, Junsu, dan Yoochun yang mengekor dari belakang.

"Hosh hosh," mereka kecapaian sampai ke pantai.

"Jae? Jae?" Yunho berusaha membangunkan Jaejoong dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya, tapi mata namja itu masih saja terpejam dan napasnya tidak terasa.

Yunho langsung memberikan napas buatan kepada Jaejoong dan menekan-nekan dada Jaejoong, dia melakukan CPR.

"Ayolah hyung, bangunlah," ucap Changmin yang merasa bersalah karena mengejar Jaejoong sampai mereka menuju ke pantai.

"Hyung, ayolah bangun," ucap Yoochun.

"Hyung, jangan tinggalkan kami," tambah Junsu.

Yunho masih terus memberikan napas buatan kepada Jaejoong.

Uhuk uhuk

Jaejoong terbatuk, mengeluarkan air yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

Dia merasa begitu lemas, seperti semua udara yanga da di sekitarnya lenyap.

"Hyung, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Changmin dengan raut khawatir dan menyesalnya.

Jaejoong menoleh lalu mengangguk.

"Syukurlah hyung," ucap YooSu bersamaan.

Yunho hanya terdiam lalu menggendong tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam kediaman mereka.

Jaejoong yang lemas hanya menurut saat dia digendong ala bridal style oleh Yunho.

Mereka berdua terdiam selama perjalanan.

"Yun.. aku—"

"Diamlah, kamu butuh istirahat."

"Tapi Umma—"

"Umammu akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak akan, Umma pasti—"

"Percayalah padaku, Ummamu akan menjaga dirinya dengan baik."

"Benarkah..?"

"Ne, percaya padaku."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan dia menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Yunho. Dia merasa lemas.

.

Kebesokannya Jaejoong duduk di atas ranjangnya.

Tidak berkata apapun.

Bahkan kemarin malamnya Jaejoong tidak mau menyentuh makanannya.

Jaejoong memandang ke arah laut yang ada di depannya.

Pikirannya menerawang ke Ummanya.

"Umma...," Jaejoong masih merasa sedih akan ummanya.

Tuk Tuk

Walaupun kakinya berubah dan juga dia bernapas seperti manusia, tidak membuat air matanya seperti manusia.

Mutiara itu semakin banyak seiring dengan tangisan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong hyung ayo ki—" Junsu kaget melihat Jaejoong yang menangis.

"Jaejoong hyung astaga!" Junsu mendatangi Jaejoong yang terus menangis, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Suie.. ummaku.. hiks hiks"

"Aigoo hyung, uljima, uljima," Jaejoong bukan berhenti menangis, malah dia menangis semakin keras.

Tak lama HoMinChun datang ke kamar Jaejoong.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Changmin yang melihat Jaejoong menangis meraung-raung.

"Jaejoong hyung masih memikirkan Ummanya. Yunho hyung, aku mohon, buat Jae hyung pingsan," ucap Junsu memohon kepada Yunho.

"Huh? Memang ada apa?" tanya Yunho yang bingung dengan permintaan Junsu.

"Nanti aku jelaskan, sekarang hyung, aku mohon buat Jaejoong hyung pingsan," mata Junsu memerah, dia meminta seperti ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika Jaejoong tidak berhenti menangis.

Yunho akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil Jaejoong dari pelukan Junsu.

Bugh

Jaejoong pingsan setelah Yunho memukul tengkuknya dan membaringkan namja itu di ranjang Jaejoong.

"Sekarang jelaskan ad apa," ucap Yunho sambil menatap Junsu lekat.

"Eumm itu.. Jaejoong hyung pernah berkata kepadaku.. setiap air matanya keluar, maka umurnya akan berkurang. Pengukurnya adalah botol yang dipunyai para duyung. Jaejoong hyung bilang kalau botol itu seukuran dua kali lipat dari botol kecil yang kita punya hyung dan itu selalu dibawa oleh para duyung kemana-mana. Saat mereka menangis, mereka akan mengambil air mata mereka yang keluar dengan cara menempelkan mulut botol itu ke mata mereka dan air mata mereka akan masuk ke sana. Setelah itu mereka akan meminum air mata mereka kembali, sehingga, umur mereka tidak akan berkurang banyak," jelas Junsu.

Yunho hanya terdiam.

"Para duyung bisa melakukannya juga di daratan, namun harus berasal dari botol itu, tidak boleh botol yang ada di darat karena mereka berunsur tanah sehingga air mata itu hanya akan menjadi mutiara nantinya," sambung Junsu, "Karena itu hyung, aku tidak ingin melihat Jaejoong hyung menangis di daratan.. Tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana cara menghentikan Jaejoong hyung yang menangis."

Junsu terisak. Ntah kenapa dia tidak ingin kehilangan namja duyung itu. Dia merasa ada ikatan di antara mereka.

"Ssst Suie, jangan menangis," ucap Yoochun yang menenangkan Junsu.

"Kumohon Yunho hyung, kita ahrus mencari cara agar Jaejoong hyung tidak menangis," Junsu menghapus air matanya.

Yunho hanya mengangguk.

Dia juga bingung bagaimana cara mendiamkan Jaejoong saat namja duyung itu menangis.

"Hyung, aku akan membawa Junsu ke kamarnya," ucap Yoochun yang langsung memapah Junsu ke kamar Junsu. Dia tidak ingin temannya itu sakit karena terus bersedih.

Sepeninggal YooSu, Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong yang pingsan.

"Malang sekali nasibmu..maafkan kami..," ucap Yunho yang mengecup kening Jaejoong,"aku pasti akan mencari cara agar kamu tidak menangis lagi."

Yunho kemudian di sebelah sisi ranjang Jaejoong dan menunggu namja itu bangun. Yunho khawatir kalau namja itu terbangun, dia akan menangis lagi.

.

Malam harinya, Jaejoong membuka mata doenya.

"Uh..," dia mengerjabkan matanya dan merasakan tengkuknya sedikit sakit.

"Kamu sudah bangun?" tanya Yunho sambil membelai tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian dia kembali melihat ke luar, ke arah lautan.

"Umma..," rupanya namja cantik ini masih memikirkan ummanya.

Yunho bisa melihat mata Jaejoong kembali memerah, pertanda namja cantik itu akan kembali menangis.

"Hiks Umma..," Air mata itu keluar sudah.

Dia sangat sedih dan khawatir akan ummanya. Sendari kecil dia sangat dekat dengan ummanya. Bagaimana dia tidak sedih melihat ummanya yang menangis sedih seperti kemarin?

Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya.

Dia bisa melihat air mata Jaejoong yang sudah menetes dan berubah menjadi mutiara.

Yunho langsung menghisap air mata Jaejoong yang masih ada di pelupuk mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kaget.

Dia bisa merasakan gerakan bibir Yunho yang menghisap air matanya dan juga tangan Yunho yang menangkup pipinya dengan lembut.

Bisa dia rasakan sapuan lembut bibir hati itu dan juga kulit telapak tangan yang sedikit kasar.

Merasa Jaejoong sudah tenang, Yunho langsung menyambar bibir Jaejoong dan mentransfer air mata Jaejoong yang sudah bercampur dengan salivanya.

Jaejoong tidak menolak, bahkan dia memejamkan matanya.

Dia merasa nayaman dengan perlakuan Yunho.

Terlebih saat dia merasakan saliva hangat Yunho yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Yunho terus memperdalam ciumannya dan sesekali dia melumat bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengusap lidah Yunho dengan lidahnya juga, memberikan tanda dia menikmati ciuman itu.

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya untuk memerdalam ciumannya. Mereka berdua terus berciuman sampai Jaejoong memukul pundak Yunho, meminta lepas.

"Hah hah," napas Jaejoong terasa hampir putus sementara Yunho hanya terlihat biasa saja.

Yunho langsung menyerahkan segelas air penuh yang ada di sebelahnya kepada Jaejoong dan langsung diminum oleh namja cantik itu sampai habis.

Yunho bisa melihat pipi Jaejoong yang memerah karena menahan napas terlalu lama dan setelah itu dia terkekeh.

"Imut sekali," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pipi merah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang kaget karena Yunho terkekeh dan mengatakannya kalau dia itu imut, dia langsung mempoutkan bibirnya yang ranum.

"Kamu minta dicium lagi?" goda Yunho sambil mengembangkan smirknya.

Jaejoong langsung mengulum bibirnya.

"Tidak mau, aku kehabisan napas," ucap Jaejoong yang kembali mengulum bibirnya.

Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jaejoong begitu menggemaskan, menurutnya. Tak lama dia menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau kamu ikut denganku ke rumah Changmin? Di sana mereka tidak memakai air mata duyung untuk dijadikan obat. Untuk menenangkan pikiranmu dan menyembuhkan lukamu. Setelah itu baru aku akan mengembalikanmu ke lautan," tawar Yunho sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong.

"Apakah benar mereka akan menerimaku?"

"Tentu, bahkan menurutku mereka tidak akan menyadari kalau kamu duyung karena kamu sudah mempunyai kaki."

Jaejoong tampak berpikir.

Dia masih mengkhawatirkan ummanya.

"Ummamu akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah," ucap Yunho sambil mengecup kening Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menudukkan kepalanya.

Yunho benar-benar bisa membuatnya terdiam dan merasa nyaman dengan setiap sentuhan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Tak lama Jaejoong mengangguk, menyetujui kalau dia akan pergi ikut dengan rombongan mereka.

Senyum dari wajah tampan itu terkembang sudah. Yunho senang Jaejoong bisa ikut dengan mereka.

"Baiklah, besok siang kita akan berangkat ke kerajaan Changmin, arraseo? Kemasi pakaianmu dan jangan tidur terlalu larut," saat Yunho hendak beranjak dari kamar Jaejoong, Jaejoong menarik lengan namja bermata musang itu.

"Bolehkah... bolehkah malam ini aku tidur denganmu?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut. Dia merasa nyaman apabila Yunho ada di dekatnya dan bisa melupakan sebentar rasa khawatir akan Ummanya.

Senyum Yunho terkembang. Jaejoong terlihat begitu manis di matanya, seperti seorang anak yang minta dibelikan sesuatu.

"Baiklah," Yunho langsung menggendong Jaejoong menuju ke kamarnya. Setidaknya jendela kamarnya menghadap ke arah hutan, jadi Jaejoong tidak akan bisa melihat laut yang akan membuatnya merasa sedih.

Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong di ranjangnya.

"Kamu mau makan dulu? Junsu khawatir kamu belum makan dari kemarin," Jaejoong menggeleng.

Yunho menghela napasnya sedikit sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah besok pagi kamu harus makan, arraseo?" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, terlihat imut di mata Yunho.

"Jja, kita tidur.. jaljayo Jae," ucap Yunho yang memeluk Jaejoong dan menyelimuti mereka.

"Jaljayo," ucap Jaejoong dan kemudian memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

Tak lama Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong yang bernapas dengan teratur, dia sudah tidur.

"Jae, aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menangis.. aku berjanji," Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan sayang dan menuju ke alam mimpi.

.

Mengapa kerajaan Changmin tidak meminum air mata Jaejoong?

Mengapa Junsu merasa dekat dengan Jaejoong?

Mengapa Appa Jaejoong begitu kesal dan tega dengan Jaejoong?

.

TBC

.

Hello readers ^^

Maaf sudah menunggu lama untuk kelanjutan ff ini ^^

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca ^^ maaf kalau banyak typo bertebaran hehe

Oh iya, apakah saat gathering Cassiopeia di UI tanggal 21 Desember 2014 nanti ada yang ikut?

Kalau ada yang ikut, semoga kita bertemu di sana ya ^^

Chapter 4 FF ini saya persembahkan untuk seseorang di anniv kami yang pertama ^^

Baiklah kita mulai Q/C (Comment) & A ^^

C: Updatenya lama tapi ceritanya singkat (Chapter 3).

A: Saya mohon maaf untuk itu. Oleh karena itu di chapter ini saya buat panjang dan juga untuk chapter selanjutnya akan saya update lebih cepat ^^

Q: Orang tua Jaejoong gimana?

A: Sudah terjawab dan akan berlanjut di chapter chapter berikutnya ^^

Q: Jangan siksa Jaejoong terus

A: Tentu tidak, namun Jaejoong masih dalam fase sedih sampai beberapa chapter nanti. Harap readers bersabar ^^ nanti happy ending kok ^^

Q: YunPpa cemburu sama Changmin ya?

A: Iya hahahaha dan ikuti terus perkembangan cerita cinta mereka hehehe ^^

Q: Apakah Jae akan bersama dengan manusia selamanya?

A: Hmmm tidak juga, nanti akan diceritakan lebih lanjut ^^

Q: Ramuan Changmin gak permanen kan?

A: Tentu tidak hehehe nanti juga Jaejoong bisa berubah menjadi manusia ^^

Q: Apakah Yunho ada kaitannya dengan Jaejoong yang bisa berbicara sama dengannya? Apakah Yunho jatuh cinta dengan Jaejoong?

A: Jawabannya adalah... di chapter chapter selanjutnya XD

Q: Ini official couple kan?

A: Ntah mengapa saya ingin mengubahnya menjadi MinJae *loh hihihihhi gak kok.. tetap YunJae XD

Q: Jaejoong bisa jadi duyung lagi kan? Kapan Jaejoong jadi duyung lagi?

A: Bisa kok ^^ hmmm cluenya adalah peperangan hehehhe XD

Q: Apa Jaejoong gak kangen Aboji dan Omonimnya?

A : Tentu kangen dan merasa sedih, seperti yang ada di dalam cerita ^^

Q: "Bibir yang mancung" itu typo kan?

A: Iya hihihihi saya jadi malu XD

Q: Kalo Jae jadi manusia, air matanya tetep bisa nyembuhin gak?

A: Terjawab di chapter ini^^

Q: Apakah ini jadi seperti dongeng putri duyung? Hmmm... sedikit (?) hihihi XD

.

Terima kasih semuanya yang sudah membaca, follow, fav, menunggu update FF ini.

Review kalian adalah bahan bakar saya ^^ terima kasih semuanya ^^

**Special thanks to**: DahsyatNyaff , ClouDyRyeoRez , kim anna shinotsuke , snow. drop. 1272, zuzydelya , rinatya12JOYerYJS, Clein cassie, indahjae, birin. rin, Haru54, dokbealamo, akiramia44, cindyshim07, oom. komariah. 921 , misschokyulate2 FlowAraa23, iche. cassiopeiajaejoong, BabyBuby , ILOVEU. TaeMinLyn, jingle bubble , meybi, yjnokokoro, hyuieyunnie, lipminnie, narayejea, dienha, Shim JaeCho, ceicoung, otomeharu22 , Guest, CuteEvil300799, Jisung Hwang , dheaniyuu, shipper89, yumi. alwayskeepthefaith, alby. chun, Jung Jaehyun, KJhwang, ruixi1 , de, yjnokokoro, dims, Minozme, Minnie, jema agassi , Yoonjae BooBear , sycarp


End file.
